Dejé mi corazón en Mystic Falls
by Ohmydamonsalvatore
Summary: Hace un año que Mystic Falls no ha sufrido más ataques de "animales", o no demasiados. Elena decide al fin lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Damon Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos. Hace un año que Mystic Falls no ha sufrido más ataques de _animales_, o al menos no demasiados, y Elena decide que es hora de ver mundo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejé mi corazón en Mystic Falls<strong>

**Capítulo 1 **

- Elena, la pizza está aquí. -

Elena Gilbert lanzó de nuevo la carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Nueva York en su cajón. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Jeremy en la puerta. Colocó su cabello detrás de la oreja y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano. – Ahora voy Jer. –

Jeremy levantó el dedo pulgar antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo escaleras abajo, gritando a Alaric algo sobre unos videojuegos. Cuando Elena estuvo segura de que Jeremy había llegado abajo, volvió a abrir el cajón y sacó la carta de aceptación.

La Universidad era algo en lo que Elena no había pensado. Pensar en la Universidad y en lo que hacer con su vida no parecía encajar en su agenda ahora mismo. Una vez que comenzó su último año en el instituto fue perdiendo la esperanza cada vez más de encontrar a Stefan, Elena se iba centrando un poco más en lo que quería hacer con su vida, pronto estaría demasiado ocupada con fiestas universitarias, ensayos, pruebas, como para preocuparse por Stefan.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirando una de las muchas cartas de aceptación que había recibido. El campus se encuentra en Manhattan, por lo que estaría lejos de Mystic Falls, sería una decisión que no agradaría a su familia y amigos, pero tenía la sensación de que era hora de salir de ese maldito pueblo por un tiempo.

- Elena date prisa o nos vamos a comer toda la pizza nosotros. – Gritó Alaric desde abajo.

Elena puso la carta de aceptación de nuevo en su cajón antes de salir de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y tomó asiento en el comedor.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Preguntó Ric, mientras cortaba un trozo de pizza para ella y lo colocaba en un plato.

Ella le sonrió para darle las gracias. – Estaba mirando algunas cartas de aceptación que han enviado. –

Jeremy la miró extrañado. – No habías dicho nada sobre que te hubieran aceptado en alguna Universidad. –

- ¿Y donde vas a ir? – Preguntó Alaric.

- Decidí ir a Hunter, es la mejor para la escritura creativa. – Contestó Elena mientras miraba su pizza. Le dio un pequeño bocado antes de volver a colocarla en el plato.

- ¿Hunter? ¿Pero eso está en Nueva York? – Dijo Jeremy. - ¿Te vas a Nueva York? -

Elena se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Su antiguo profesor de historia, ahora tutor, se aclaró la garganta. – Vaya, eso es una decisión muy importante, pero si es lo que quieres, ve a por ello. –

- Creo que es hora de salir de Mystic Falls por un tiempo. – Elena miraba a Jeremy y Alaric de ida y vuelta. – Sé que ha sido un año tranquilo, por eso me gustaría salir, y visitar otros lugares. Nada me retiene aquí. -

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los tres. Jeremy terminó inclinándose sobre la mesa y tomó las manos de Elena entre las suyas. – Creo que deberías ir. Te lo mereces, Elena. No dejes que nada te lo impida. –

Elena le sonrió y apretó sus manos. – Gracias, Jer. Volveré para las vacaciones, tal vez incluso los fines de semana. No voy a desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, lo prometo. –

Alaric le dedicó otra sonrisa. – Tu tía estaría muy orgullosa. –

Elena asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se humedecieron con la sola mención de su tía Jenna. Podía imaginar su reacción si estuviera aquí. La idea la hizo sonreír. _No voy a llorar _se dijo. _A comer_.

Terminaron de cenar hablando de varias cosas, principalmente de la decisión que acababa de tomar Elena de ir a la Universidad de Nueva York. Después de la cena Elena corrió al piso de arriba para coger su bolso. Cuando volvió a bajar Jeremy le preguntó a dónde iba.

- He quedado con Caroline para ver una película. Te diría que vinieras, pero es para chicas. -

- Voy a pasar. Ric y yo nos quedaremos aquí haciendo cosas de hombres. – Dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa.

Elena se rió de su hermano pequeño. – Que os divirtáis. Hasta luego. –

Salió de casa y caminó hacia su coche. Pronto estaba conduciendo hacía la casa de Caroline, durante el paseo en coche se preguntó como le daría la noticia a sus dos mejores amigas y luego el nombre de otra persona apareció en su mente.

Damon Salvatore.

No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo iba a reaccionar ante la noticia ¿Sería feliz? ¿Se volvería loco? ¿Se pondría triste? ¿La seguiría? Elena no tenía ni idea. Era difícil comprender a Damon y adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza y ella no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

Elena aparcó enfrente de la casa de Caroline, detrás del coche de Bonnie. Todavía no había pensado como les contaría la noticia. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran, entonces decidió improvisar.

- Hola señorita Gilbert. – Gritó Caroline con una sonrisa, tomó a Elena por el brazo y la arrastro dentro de la casa, después cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Realmente Caroline podría llegar a estar muy loca, y más cuando tocaba una noche de chicas. – Bonnie trajo comida suficiente, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada más. Tyler no viene y tampoco Jeremy o Damon. Esta va a ser oficialmente una noche de chicas. -

- ¿Dónde está Bonnie, de todos modos? –

- ¡En la cocina! -

Elena y Caroline miraron hacia la cocina y vieron a Bonnie llenando unos vasos de refrescos. La bruja se acercó a Elena y la abrazó. - ¡Hola! –

Elena tomó el baso que Bonnie le había ofrecido y se lo bebió entero. _¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? _- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? –

Caroline tomó un DVD en sus manos y lo sostuvo delante de su cara.

- Amor y otras drogas - Leyó Elena. – Buena elección. -

- Eso es lo que dije yo. – Sonrió Bonnie. – Jake Gyllenhaal está desnudo durante toda la película así que es genial. -

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reírse, pero Elena se detuvo. Sabía que tenía que decirles que la semana que viene se iba a la Universidad de Nueva York. Era algo que tenía que hacer cuanto antes, se aclaro la garganta. – Tengo algo que deciros antes de ver la película. – Comenzó.

Bonnie y Caroline miraron a su amiga con preocupación.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó la rubia.

- Si, todo está bien… - Exclamó Elena. – Nadie ha tratado de matarme en el último año. Hemos conseguido superarlo sin que pase nada. Y me han aceptado en Hunter, la Universidad de Manhattan. -

- Elena, ¡es genial! – Gritó Bonnie. - ¿Vas a ir? -

Elena asintió. – Esa era la idea, es una gran Universidad y creo que me vendrá bien salir de Mystic Falls por un tiempo. –

Caroline frunció el ceño. - ¿Nos vas a abandonar? –

- Claro que no. – Sentenció Bonnie. – Vendrá en vacaciones ¿Verdad? – Miró a Elena esperando su aprobación.

- Si, voy a volver aquí cada vez que tenga un poco de tiempo. Durante los fines de semana. Y podéis ir a visitarme siempre que queráis. – Contestó Elena emocionada. Miró a Caroline con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno, no es lo peor que podría pasar. Podrías haber ido a la Universidad en un país diferente. Todos no podemos permanecer en Mystic Falls para siempre. ¿Se lo has dicho a Damon? -

Elena negó con la cabeza. Bonnie se mordió el labio inferior y dijo. – No le va a sentar nada bien, Elena. –

- Tendrá que entenderlo. No voy a quedarme en Mystic Falls para siempre. Me encanta estar aquí, esta es mi casa, pero han pasado muchas cosas y es demasiado para mí. Necesito salir de la ciudad. – Elena sacudió la cabeza. – Basta ya de hablar, vamos a comernos toda esta comida basura y a ver a Jake Gyllenhaal correr desnudo en la pantalla. -

Caroline y Bonnie se rieron de acuerdo con su amiga. Cada una tomó dos platos de patatas fritas y algunos dulces. Caroline cogió la película y todas entraron en la sala de estar para comenzar su noche de cine. Elena se preocuparía por Damon mañana. Esta noche se divertiría.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

La noche de cine se había pasado demasiado rápida, pensó Elena. Aunque fue una de las mejores noches que había pasado con sus amigas, no quería que terminara nunca. Lo hizo, sin embargo, y ahora se estaba preparando para ir a la casa de huéspedes a enfrentarse a Damon. Sabía que sería difícil decirle que se iba, pero tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Cogió su móvil y buscó el número de Damon. Respiró hondo y esperó su respuesta.

- _Ya sabes quien soy, deja un mensaje._ – _Mierda, el buzón de voz _maldijo Elena. _Bueno… por intentarlo_.

- Hola… Damon, soy Elena. Tengo que hablar contigo a cerca de… algo. Hasta ahora. – Y colgó.

- ¡Hey! – Soltó Jeremy a sus espaldas. - ¿A dónde vas? -

- A hablar con Damon. – Le contestó ella mientras preparaba su bolso.

- Am… ¿se lo vas a decir? – Preguntó Jeremy de forma entrecortada mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

- Pues sí. – Suspiró Elena. – No puedo irme sin decirle nada. – Miró a su hermano con las cejas levantadas. – Lo destrozaría, Jer… -

Jeremy asintió con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo con ella. A pesar de que no estaría allí cuando Elena le contase todo a Damon. Jeremy se imaginaba su reacción. Le deseó buena suerte antes de subir las escaleras para encontrarse con Bonnie, dejando a Elena abajo, echa un manojo de nervios y buscando como loca las llaves del coche.

Cinco minutos después de que Jeremy despareciera por las escaleras, Elena comenzó a conducir hacia la mansión. Todavía no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a decírselo. No podía dejar que tener que hablar con Damon de esto le afectara tanto. Sin siquiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba enfrente de la mansión y no había decidido entre decírselo directamente y deprisa, o despacio, no sin antes hablar de cualquier otra cosa para comprobar su estado de ánimo. Elena se bajó del coche lentamente con el ceño fruncido, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera dormido mucho.

_Todo va a salir bien _se convenció a sí misma. La puerta estaba abierta, todo lo que tenía que hacer era empujar un poco, lo hizo y escuchó música en el piso de arriba. Después de cerrar la puerta, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Damon, la música se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

Damon había escuchado el coche de Elena detenerse en frente de la casa. No sabía para qué había venido. La escuchó abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras, cuando escuchó sus pasos en el pasillo, Damon se sentó en su cama.

- Hola Elena. – La saludó con una sonrisa.

Elena colocó su cabello detrás de la oreja e intentó sonreír y saludarlo al mismo tiempo, pero con los nervios le salió un _Hola _casi como un suspiro.

Damon apagó la música dándose cuenta de lo aliviada que pareció Elena al deshacerse de la música a todo volumen.

- ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita? – Damon hizo esa cosa con los ojos tan propia suya, y a Elena le costó respirar. Y se sintió molesta con esto. _Por dios, por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil_.

Elena dio unos pasos más en dirección a Damon. – Yo solo quería… pasar el día contigo. – _Cobarde._

Damon se sorprendió. Esto era algo nuevo en Elena. Nunca se había presentado en su casa para pasar el día con _él_. - ¿Qué está pasando Elena? – La miró con el ceño teatralmente fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué está pasando? – Elena intentó sonreir, pero sabía que Damon se daría cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Me refiero a qué está pasando para que vengas a _pasar el día conmigo_ – Dijo él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- Pues, no esta pasando nada. – Elena suspiro al decir esto y se acercó más a Damon. – Hacía tiempo que no te veía y decidí hacerte una visita. -

- Elena, me viste hace dos días… en tu casa. Con Ric… con Jeremy… ¿Recuerdas? Jugamos a ese estúpido juego de los zombies. – La sonrisa burlona de Damon no desaparecía. Elena tuvo una sensación de _deja vu. _Damon había dicho esas palabras con el mismo tono que empleó en el hospital, cuando supuestamente se habían besado en el porche de la casa de Elena. Sacudió la cabeza, para no acordarse de _eso_.

Damon la había pillado. _Piensa otra excusa Elena, rápido_. Mientras pensaba algo bueno se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y? Tenía ganas de venir a pasar el rato. Podemos dar un paseo o tomamos un bocado – Intentó sonar lo más convincente posible.

La sonrisa de Damon se hizo más grande y la miró divertido. Elena no entendía por qué, por lo menos parecía convencido y ya no sospechaba nada raro. AH. _Un bocado._ Elena puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Damon, haciendo que este tuviera que mirar hacia arriba para mirarla a los ojos, todavía con esa sonrisa en la cara.

- No me refería a ese tipo de bocado. – Dijo Elena en broma y más tranquila ahora que estaba consiguiendo convencer a Damon.

- Oh, lo siento. Tienes que ser más específica conmigo, soy un vampiro ya sabes. – Y una sonrisa torcida volvió a dibujarse en su cara. En un momento ya se encontraba de pie y Elena se vio obligada a retroceder, Damon parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas cuando habló. - ¿Qué te parece si cocino algo yo? Va a llover – Esta vez habló serio y miró a Elena con unos cálidos ojos azules. Parecía contento.

- ¿El gran vampiro malo tiene miedo a un poco de agua? – Elena se burló de él con una sonrisa.

- Cállate y responde a mi pregunta o cocinaré solo para mí. – Damon abrió mucho los ojos al hablar.

- Verte cocinando es mejor que salir fuera a comer. – Se puso detrás de él y lo empujó hacia la puerta, lo que resultó ser un desastre.

- ¿Algún problema Elena? -

No necesitaba mirarlo a la cara para ver que estaba disfrutando de verla en su lucha por sacarlo fuera de la habitación. Finalmente se rindió y él le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia. Elena gritó un poco cansada. – Oh, solo camina hacia la cocina y empieza a cocinar. –

Damon se rió y caminó hacia la cocina. Elena lo siguió.

- ¿Qué va a ser hoy, chef? – Preguntó Elena.

- Ni idea – Dijo él mientras buscaba en el frigorífico. – Espero que te des cuenta de que si no fuera por ti no habría comida en esta casa. -

- Me siento especial. – Le contestó Elena en broma – Ahora empieza a cocinar. – Le instó.

- Vaya, ¿No estamos exigiendo demasiado? – Damon cogió una olla y la llenó de agua antes de ponerla a hervir. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla mientras colgaba un trapo de cocina sobre su hombro. ¿Le parecería bien unos espaguetis con albóndigas, señorita Gilbert? -

- Suena muy bien. – Dijo Elena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Damon le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió preparando la comida. Elena lo miraba en silencio. Cuando se dio cuenta que todavía tenía que decirle que se iba frunció el ceño.

- Estás muy tranquila – Soltó Damon, sin mirarla.

- Solo estoy cansada – Elena se vio obligada a salir de su ensimismamiento y miró a Damon, que seguía cocinando.

- Claro… ¿Cuándo vas a decirme por qué has venido? -

- No hay ninguna razón, Damon. Quería pasar el rato, ¿Es tan difícil de creer? -

- Bueno, puede que sí sea difícil de creer, porque nunca has querido pasar el rato conmigo. – Damon la miró serio, con esos penetrantes ojos azules, pero no parecía enfadado. – Siempre has venido para gritarme, golpearme, recibir algún tipo de consuelo, hablar de cosas que habitualmente ocurren en Mystic Falls, como los ataques de vampiros, o para hablar de mi hermano… -

Elena miró al suelo y frunció aún más el ceño.

- ¿Qué es, Elena? Dime. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. -

Ella lo miró y vio que la miraba con preocupación así que le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.- Vamos a comer y luego hablamos de eso ¿Vale? –

Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la cocina. Hablaron un poco más mientras terminaba de cocinar y mientras comían. Chismorrearon, hablaron de sus amigos y Damon le contó que estaba buscándole una _amiga_ a Alaric.

- Alaric necesita una mujer en su vida. No puedo dejar que se convierta en un aburrido. Un Alaric aburrido es horrible. – Se había quejado Damon con Elena.

Elena se rió un poco mientras giraba el tenedor para poder coger un poco de pasta. Damon podría decir que todo lo que hacía Elena lo hacía de un modo molesto. Tomó un sorbo de su vino y lo volvió a colocar un sitio sobre la mesa.

- Elena, dime lo que sea que tienes que decirme. Desde que entrantes en la casa me di cuenta de que algo te molestaba. – Se inclinó sobre la mesa y vacilante posó su mano sobre la de ella para demostrarle que podía confiarle cualquier cosa.

- Damon, ¿Te acuerdas cuando mandé la solicitud a todas esas Universidades? – Preguntó ella.

- Cómo no, eras incluso más aburrida de lo normal. – Le sonrió.

Elena ignoró su comentario, y miró sus manos unidas. Se hizo todo diez veces más difícil de lo que ella creía. Después de pensarlo un momento, suspiró. – He recibido unas cuantas cartas de aceptación y después de pensarlo por fin he decidido a donde voy a ir. –

El vampiro se acomodó en la silla, no le gustaba la manera en la que había cambiado la conversación ni a donde se dirigía. - ¿Y a donde vas? – Preguntó.

- A Nueva York. -

- ¿Nueva York? – Repitió Damon.

Elena asintió. Él apartó la mano de la de ella y se puso de pie a diez pasos de distancia de la mesa.

- Sé que está lejos, pero estaré de vuelta en vacaciones, y trataré de volver también los fines de semana, siempre que pueda. – Explicó la muchacha apresuradamente. – No va a ser tan malo. -

- Iré contigo. – Dijo Damon con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera retándola. – No iré a la universidad, por supuesto, es aburrida. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero conseguiré un apartamento en algún sitio. Al infierno, puedes vivir conmigo así no tienes que preocuparte en buscar un estúpido compañero de piso. -

Elena sacudió la cabeza, ya se había imaginado que esto pasaría. – Damon, no lo entiendo. – Dijo con tristeza. – Voy a ir por mi cuenta, quiero dejar Mystic Falls. –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitas salir de Mystic Falls? Todo el mundo que te quiere está aquí. – Preguntó con enojo.

- No puedo quedarme en Mystic Falls para el resto de mi vida, Damon. Tengo que salir y ver más cosas, y no hay mejor momento que ahora. No hay nadie ahora tratando de matarme o acechándome cada vez que salgo a la calle. -

Damon permaneció en silencio. Y le dio la espalda a Elena. Lo iba a dejar en Mystic Falls cuando _ella_ era la única razón por la que se quedó, y ni siquiera lo dejaba ir a Nueva York con ella. Le dolía. Le dolió mucho.

Elena se levantó y dio un paso hacia Damon. Alargó la mano para tocar su hombro, pero se estremeció cuando él la rechazó. – Damon, por favor. Entiende que tengo que hacerlo. – suplicó.

- Elena será mejor que te vallas. -

- Damon… - Comenzó pero él la interrumpió.

- Vete, Elena. – Dijo con frialdad.

Elena asintió con la cabeza aunque él ni siquiera la vio, y contuvo las lágrimas. Con la cabeza en alto, cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió, pero antes de salir le dedicó una última mirada a Damon. – Lo siento, Damon. – Susurró tan bajo que sólo él pudo escucharlo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Elena salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, las lágrimas cayeron tan pronto como entró en el coche, donde él no pudiera oírla. Damon acababa de tirar un baso fuertemente contra la chimenea, las cosas no serían iguales para él en Mystic Falls a partir de ahora.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, para quien lo lea, dejad vuestra opinión, ayuda mucho.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

****The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Llegó el día en que saldría de Mystic Falls. Sus maletas estaban preparadas y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era despedirse.

Alaric se acercó a su habitación. - ¿Todo listo? – Preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y señaló las maletas a un lado de su cama. – Ahí está todo. –

Ric entró en la habitación y cogió una maleta en cada mano para llevarlas al coche. Todavía quedaba una maleta, Elena la llevaría. Antes de salir echó una última mirada a su cuarto, suspiro, algo brillaba encima de su cómoda, era el colgante de Stefan. Se acercó a él lentamente, no lo había usado en meses y no veía por qué lo tendría que utilizar ahora, en Nueva York no le haría ninguna falta así que lo volvió a depositar en su sitio. Agarró la maleta y salió de la casa. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler y Alaric estaban de pié junto a su coche hablando entre ellos. De pronto Elena se sintió decepcionada, en realidad no pensó que Damon fuera capaz de aparecer para despedirla, pero aún así, dolía darse cuenta de la realidad.

- ¿Es demasiado tarde para preguntarte si puedo ir contigo? – Preguntó Caroline de repente y sonrió.

- Elena se echo a reír al ver la cara que puso Tyler. – Si, es muy tarde. – Contestó Elena sonriendo y le dedico una mirada de complicidad a Tyler.

Tyler se encogió de hombros y ayudo a Elena con las maletas para meterlas en el maletero del coche.

- Llámanos tan pronto como te instales en tu nuevo dormitorio. – Dijo Bonnie mientras abrazaba a su amiga. – Te voy a echar mucho de menos. -

Elena le devolvió el abrazo y se alejó con una sonrisa. – Os llamaré a todos, lo prometo. – Y uno por uno fue abrazando a sus amigos. Prometió que estaría en contacto y que estaría de regreso para Acción de Gracias. Se metió en su coche y se marchó.

Antes de atravesar la señal que indicaba que te encontrabas fuera de Mystic Falls, Elena se detuvo y se tomó un momento para pensar. ¿Qué pasa si Damon realmente estaba tan enfadado con ella? ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salían bien y no podía volver en vacaciones? ¿Y si Stefan regresa mientras ella está fuera? ¿Y si esto es un error? Pero Elena sabía que tenía que salir de Mystic Falls. Tenía que cambiar de aires, no podía creerse que ahora, _justamente ahora_, se estuviera planteando todas esas preguntas que la hacían dudar si debería irse. No tenía opción. En realidad estaba todo preparado ya. No podía volver atrás.

- El coche solo funciona si lo conduces, ya sabes. – Elena dejó escapar un pequeño grito ante _esa_ voz. Se asomó por la ventanilla y vio a Damon allí de pié con una amplia sonrisa. Los problemas parecieron esfumarse por un segundo.

Solo por un segundo… Elena abrió la puerta y salió del coche de un salto. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó un poco enfadada.

- Tenía ganas de dar un paseo. Y tu ¿_Qué estás haciendo aquí_? – Preguntó Damon imitando el tono de voz de Elena y haciendo _esa cosa_ con los ojos.

- Estoy de camino a Manhattan – Soltó Elena, y Damon se puso serio.

- No lo parece. – Miró detrás de ella, el coche estaba parado a un lado de la carretera, y la miró con una sonrisa de superioridad y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Elena se puso las manos en los bolsillos y con un suspiro se recostó en su coche. No tenía ganas de discutir y menos en este momento _y mucho menos con Damon_. – Estaba de camino hasta que has decidido aparecer. – Dijo en un tono bajo y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué, no puedo decirle adiós a mi amiga que se va? – Bromeó Damon.

Elena no tenía nada que decirle. No podía pensar en nada que no terminara en una pelea, y discutir con Damon era la última cosa que quería hacer antes de dejar Mystic Falls. En vez de hablar, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Y él le devolvió el abrazo casi por instinto. La abrazó más fuerte, sabiendo que pronto tendría que marcharse y que tardaría mucho en volver, o quizá no volviera. _Más fuerte_. Abrazándola así sintió que la estaba protegiendo. Entendía que a ella le costaba dejar esta ciudad, había sido su casa desde pequeña. Y abrazándola demostraba que podía confiar en él para todo. La iba a apoyar en lo que decidiera.

- Te voy a echar de menos. – Susurró Elena.

Damon se alejó de mala gana y le acarició el rostro. Se inclinó inseguro, y le besó la frente con suavidad. Los ojos de Elena se cerraron disfrutando de aquél momento. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya se había ido. Elena se quedó quieta durante un minuto, aferrándose a la calidez que aún sentía del abrazo de Damon. Él no dijo que la fuera a echar de menos, pero Elena sabía que lo haría. Todos sus sentidos se centraron en aquél abrazo y fue lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta del error que había sido elegir dejar Mystic Falls. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Se volvió a repetir. Una vez que se hubo calmado, se deslizó hacia el interior de su coche y comenzó a conducir de nuevo hacia Nueva York.

El viaje fue largo y agotador. Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos de Damon. _¿Por qué de Damon? _No quería pensar en el por qué, en el fondo ya lo sabía pero estaba en Nueva York, ya no podía hacer nada para sentirse mejor, solo seguir adelante con su vida tal y como lo había planeado. Suspiró.

Elena llegó a Manhattan, la noche ya estaba presente. Se sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera pudo apreciar los bellos edificios y monumentos de la ciudad. Todo lo que iba a apreciar sería la cama. Encontró donde aparcar el coche cerca de los dormitorios de la Universidad Hunter. Y se bajó del coche únicamente con una maleta, decidió dejar las otras para mañana.

- Hola, soy Elena Gilbert. Estoy buscando mi dormitorio. – Elena habló con la recepcionista.

La mujer dedicó a Elena una sonrisa y rápidamente murmuró el nombre de su habitación, le dio las gracias. Arrastró la maleta por las escaleras ruidosamente hasta el segundo piso, no le importaba mucho despertar a quien quiera que estuviera durmiendo en ese momento, ella misma se estaba durmiendo por momentos. Una vez arriba se abrió paso a través de unas niñas que se encontraban en la puerta de su habitación. Ya había un letrero que rezaba _Habitación de Rebecca y Kelly._

- ¿Hola? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que habría la puerta.

Una muchacha de la edad de Elena levantó la vista de su portátil y sonrió ampliamente. - ¡Hola! Debes de ser mi nueva compañera. – _Obviamente._

Elena colocó su maleta al lado de una cama aparentemente libre y saludó. – Si. Me llamo Elena. –

La chica cerró su portátil y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia Elena y le tendió la mano. – Soy Nelly, encantada. Espero que no te importe pero Rebecca y yo elegimos las literas. –

- Oh, no me importa en absoluto, las literas no son lo mío. -

Una chica, a la que Elena no había visto pues estaba en la cama de arriba de la litera, asomó la cabeza hacia abajo y se rió un poco.

- No te preocupes por nosotras, Rebecca y yo vamos para escritoras así que nos veras metidas en nuestros ordenadores portátiles casi todo el día. Te prometo que no somos ruidosas ni nada. – Aclaró Kelly.

- Aunque nos encanta ir de fiesta. – Añadió Rebecca.

Kelly asintió con la cabeza antes de meterse de nuevo en su cama. – Pareces cansada, deberías dormir un poco. Estaremos en silenció y te dejaremos dormir, será como si no estuviéramos.- Le dedicó una sonrisa a Elena y volvió a la pantalla de su portátil.

Elena les sonrió con gratitud. De verdad estaba agotada. Había conducido todo el santo día y no había parado a descansar. Por miedo a que si paraba le volviera a entrar el pánico y esta vez no tuviese ningún Damon que la consolara, vamos que temía volverse a Mystic Falls. – Si, muchas gracias, la verdad es que ha sido un día muy largo. Hablaremos mañana. – Mandó un rápido mensaje de texto a Caroline para avisarla de que había llegado sana y salva y que los llamaría a todos mañana. Deseó a Rebecca y Kelly buenas noches y colocó la cabeza en la almohada para poder caer en el sueño profundo que tanto necesitaba.


	4. Chapter 4

****The Vampire Diaries **no** me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Elena empezaba a llevarse bien con sus compañeras. El día después de mudarse les estuvo explicando que vivía en un pueblo pequeño y bastante aburrido en el que todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo. Lo que Kelly y Rebecca no sabían es que estaba lejos de ser aburrido y que pasó por alto lo de las criaturas sobrenaturales. Ese pequeño detalle no es algo que puedas ir contando por ahí. Kelly era del estado de Nueva York y Rebecca era de Tennessee, ambas aspirantes a escritoras como Elena.

En pocos días comenzaron las clases, a Elena se le pasó el primer día volando, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba junto a sus dos nuevas amigas en la última clase del día: escritura creativa. Las dos chicas cotilleaban sobre un chico que también se presentaría a esta clase cuando Elena cogió su teléfono. Tenía un par de mensajes de texto de Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy y uno de Damon. Sólo el mensaje de Damon destacaba, era el único que le quedaba por contestar "_Me olvidaba de lo aburrido que es esto sin ti_". Había pasado horas buscando una respuesta para el maldito mensaje pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Las cosas solían ser así con Damon.

- Buenos días clase. Antes de comenzar me gustaría que escribieran una frase y una oración que me explique por qué están en esta clase hoy. -

Elena guardó el movil y miró a lo que supuso que era el profesor. Un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo casi rubio y ojos verdes. Llevaba una camisa arremangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones vaqueros, espera… ¿unas _converse_? Elena no pudo evitar sonreír. Abrió su cuaderno y escribió "Estoy aquí porque quiero ser escritora".

Transcurrieron cinco minutos antes de que el profesor volviera a hablar. – Creo que ya las tendréis. Mi nombre es Nicholas Parker. Y llevo trabajando aquí en Hunter diez años. ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta Manhattan, me encanta enseñar y sobre todo escribir. Ahora me toca a mí saber de usted. – Se refirió a Elena. - ¿Cómo se llama? -

Elena pegó un respingo en su asiento, se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta – Me llamo Elena Gilbert. –

- Muy bien, señorita Gilbert, lea su frase. -

- Estoy aquí porque quiero ser escritora. -

El profesor se echó a reír y se le sumaron algunas risitas del fondo. – Todo el mundo está aquí porque quiere ser escritor. Necesito detalles, razones, explicaciones ¿Por qué quieres ser escritora? ¿Por qué elegiste esta Universidad para cumplir tu sueño? ¿Sobre qué te gustaría escribir? – El profesor continuó interrogando estudiantes y Elena se hundió en su asiento, avergonzada.

Después de escuchar algunas otras frases el profesor volvió a hablar. – Tenemos por delante dos semestres, lo que significa que trabajarán sobre dos proyectos importantes. Tanto en clase como fuera, y no es algo que se pueda conseguir en el último minuto… o semanas. Van a necesitar mucho tiempo para trabajar en esto. Van a conseguir juntar sus pensamientos y averiguar qué es exactamente lo que quieren hacer con ellos. De vez en cuando tendrán que leer su trabajo en clase. Tiene que ser entretenido, estar bien escrito. Todos parecen grandes escritores y tengo fe en que van a llegar a algo grande. –

Después de escuchar esto Elena se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, y algunos estudiantes comenzaron a hacer preguntas. Tenía muchas cosas para escribir pero ¿podría? ¿Podría escribir sobre su vida de locos en Mystic Falls? Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que escribir sobre Mystic Falls haría que lo echara más de menos y le tentaría regresar cada fin de semana.

La campana sonó y el profesor Parker se despidió de todos. Elena se colgó el bolso y siguió a Kelly y Rebecca fuera del aula.

- Creo que todo el mundo escribirá sobre su vida antes de esto, no tengo ni idea de lo que escribiré yo. – Murmuraba Kelly mientras caminaban de regreso a su habitación.

- Yo tampoco. – Admitió Elena.

- Puedes escribir sobre cualquier evento de Mystic Falls, podría ser bueno. – Sugirió Rebecca.

Elena se encogió de hombros. – No hay más que vestidos, cenas y bailes. Sonaría como si fuera una escritora para la revista _Seventeen_. –

Kelly asintió mientras salían del jardín que rodeaba el campus. _Hora de explorar_. Dejó a las chicas con la excusa de ir a dar un paseo.

Se detuvo enfrente de Central Park y sonrió. Siempre quiso caminar por Central Park. Sería una buena oportunidad para reflexionar. Mientras caminaba por el parque sintió una sensación de normalidad. Nadie la perseguía ni la amenazaba con matarla. Se sentía independiente, pero a pesar de todo esto seguía echando de menos Mystic Falls y a todas las personas que había dejado allí.

Se sentó en un banco y sacó el móvil.

- ¡Bonnie! – Saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

- Elena, te echamos tanto de menos por aquí. -

- Yo también a todos. – La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro pero intentó concentrarse. - ¿Cómo va todo? -

- Aburrido. – Suspiró la bruja. – Caroline esta pensando en seguir tus pasos y salir del estado. – Se rió Bonnie. - ¿Y tu primer día? -

- No importa lo aburrido que sea, se echa de menos de todos modos. Mi primer día ha estado bastante bien. Tengo un montón de trabajos, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar. Tengo que escribir y no tengo ni idea sobre qué. -

- ¿En serio? Elena, tienes tantas cosas en las que elegir, será como ficción y nadie lo sabría. Nadie creerá que te has relacionado con vampiros, brujas, híbridos y hombres lobo. -

- No se si quiero escribir sobre eso, he venido aquí para escapar ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? -

- Supongo -

Estuvieron conversando sobre una hora antes de que Bonnie tuviera que irse, una crisis o algo así, y por supuesto tenía que ver con Caroline. Elena se levantó y continuó explorando Central Parck. La sensación de normalidad fue remplazada por una extraña inquietud, alguien la estaba mirando. Y era cierto, alguien la observaba, intentó tranquilizarse, sostuvo la cabeza en alto y caminó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

Diez… veinte… cuarenta minutos más tarde y la sensación no había desaparecido. Ahora se encontraba de pié en el puente, mirando al cielo tratando de quitarse de encima esa estúpida sensación, prácticamente era imposible, no podía ser nada extraño, estaba lejos de Mystic Falls, todo había acabado ya. Bajó la mirada hacia el agua y saltó hacia atrás con miedo. Era… ¿Stefan? ¿Stefan reflejado en el agua? Elena se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie a su alrededor. Pero no aguantaba más, eso fue suficiente para que el miedo le recorriera todo el cuerpo y echara a correr. Corrió y corrió. Sus piernas estaban ardiendo y su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Nada hizo que se detuviera hasta que se chocó de cabeza contra otra persona. Cayó al suelo y maldijo de dolor.

- Deberías tener más cuidado.

El miedo dentro de Elena creció cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con lo que había estado evitando, de lo que había estado corriendo.

- Stefan -

**Continuará...**


End file.
